User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Category:Lordofmonsterisland {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:Green; border: 2px solid black; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| User talk:Lordofmonsterisland/Archive1 Welcome to my talk page Forums You could just call it "General Discussion." Not the most inventive, but people will know exactly what it's for. You could also go for something like "Kaiju Discussion" or "Anything Kaiju Related" if you're worried people might start posting about anything under the sun. Arcadian 20:38, 3 October 2007 (UTC) OK, my mistake. Makes it easier for me, I guess. Thanks for the welcome. Arcadian 20:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ok this is weird but i don't know don't understand how to send messages so plz i would love to Answer ur questions but how do i replay to someoneKaiju-Zilla 13:05, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ok i think i get it i talk to u here i hope thats true.... I would love to submit my own kaiju design but i don't know where to submit it, i am only use to editing pages not submitting nor how to link. As for the Space Gyaos i think it is just a fan made image i'm not sure if it's even real but it dose fit to space gyaos' profile Kaiju-Zilla 13:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Problem user He's using a single IP, so I expect the block will work. It seems he's confused rather than doing anything maliciously. If he's unable to contribute sensibly, you could suggest he adds his creations somewhere else like scratchpad:. Angela (talk) 12:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :It is a testing ground, but also a place for small projects that don't fit in with other wikis. For example, a story that is slightly related to Godzilla but isn't following the rules of this wiki could be its own "mini-wiki" on Scratchpad. Angela (talk) 03:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Fanzilla Hey LOMI, do you think you could help with Return of the Dragon? I'm kind of at a loss for ideas right now. Thanx Millenian 22:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't exactly think what User:7.07 or whatever it was did was helping with the story. Strikes me that he's just trying to troll. Millenian 16:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Anyway, I got finished with the main part, now I just need to include the wedding. That's the problem; I can't think of how to do it. Millenian 16:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Have you decided on a name for Cameron Winter's creation yet? I have a couple of possible names on my talk page Millenian 21:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I finished the wedding scene. You can add your part in now (if you haven't yet) Oh yeah, and they're not putting Zilla in Godzilla: Unleashed!! I can't believe it! I so looked forward to seeing him in there! Millenian 13:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::I started "'Twas Zilla Killed the Beast", any ideas you have for it would be most appreciated! Millenian 02:17, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Background You mean one like the one I made for Halopedia a while back, with the four pictures that all cross-faded and all that rot? It's kinda hard to do with ten images... If you can cut it down to 9 or 4, though, it'll be mucho easiero. Tell me which ones you *really* want, and I'll see what I can do. =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 20:09, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome templates Hi there -- I just added a couple of welcome templates that you might be interested in using. Template:Welcome is for logged-in users, Template:Welcomeanon is for anonymous IPs. To use them, you just add or whenever you see a red "Talk" link on the Recent changes page. I know that new contributors always feel good when somebody says hi to them... It makes them feel like somebody's noticed their contribution, and it makes them more likely to stick around. So I hope you find these useful! I also added a FAQ page -- Wikizilla:FAQ, and I hope you like it. I work on a ton of wikis, so if there's anything I can do to help here, please let me know! -- Danny (talk) 18:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) MechaRepto Hey, what do you think of my Fanzilla:Attack of Mecha-Repto so far? I'm just trying to formulate a few ideas for 'Twas Zilla Killed the Beast right now, and not exactly sure when their first battle should be. And another thing: should he actually get killed, as implied by the title, or should he just be defeated, and return later on? Millenian 02:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Main page revision I just wanted to say thanks for making that change to the kaiju/film lists. In the future, further categorization by era, and even splitting some of the remaining films by studio, like Nikkatsu (Gappa, X) would be another appreciated improvement. Thanks again. 70.23.7.124